Paleto Bay
Paleto Bay is a small town located in Blaine County, San Andreas that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is situated northwest of the Paleto Forest, west of Procopio Beach and sits on the coastline of the Pacific Ocean and the northwestern foot of Mount Chiliad. It is mainly a residential area with some shops. Character Paleto Bay is located on the lush northern coast of Blaine County, San Andreas. Sitting at the base of the massive Mount Chiliad, Paleto Bay is a coastal town, home to the Cluckin' Bell factory farm, used to process chicken for all of San Andreas to enjoy. The town also has a Los Santos County Sheriff's Department office, and the dense vegetation that grows around the area is a vast contrast of the dry and arid Sandy Shores. Paleto Bay is a good resting stop for truckers due to its large number of commodities and the fact that Route 1 runs right through the middle of the town. Lester Crest mentions in The Paleto Score that the body of water north of Paleto Bay is actually a river, not the Pacific Ocean. According to a radio broadcast from Weazel News, the mayor (in 2013) of Paleto Bay is Roy Buckley. He recently commented on worker discrimination in rural businesses. Paleto Bay is the typical small town settlement found in rural areas across America. Paleto Bay is much more modernised than other towns in Blaine County, such as Sandy Shores. There are several chain stores that operate in Paleto Bay, like Herr Kutz Barber. In fact, the Cluckin' Bell fast food chain operates a large chicken processing plant in the southern end of Paleto Bay. It appears that Paleto Bay experiences far less crime than other areas in Blaine County. However, despite the friendly image portrayed, Paleto Bay is filled with corrupt local police who are known to cheat the local residents out of their money through the Blaine County Savings Bank. The local police didn't hesitate to rush to the bank when a robbery occurred. Paleto Bay is a small rural settlement in San Andreas. In the south, there is a Go Loco Railroad railway station situated behind the Cluckin' Bell factory farm. However, it is revealed that Merryweather Security has control of the railway station as well, which was seen when one of their courier trains was derailed. On the western side of the town, the Paleto Forest serves as a place for hunters like Cletus Ewing to hunt various different wildlife. The center of Paleto Bay is where all the shops and commerce are found. Recognizable chain stores such as 24/7 help provide the town revenue. The southern end of the town is dominated by the presence of a large railway station and factory, along with the hills leading to Mount Chiliad. The northern end of the town includes a small peninsula along with a few tiny islands. The eastern end of Paleto Bay is more dedicated to hard labor. A scrapyard, garage, and a small farm can be found. There's also a RON gas station. .]] Mission appearances Grand Theft Auto Online *Diamonds are for Trevor *On Maneuvers *A Boat in the Bay *Time To Get Away Grand Theft Auto V *Paleto Score Setup *The Paleto Score *Minute Man Blues Influence Paleto Bay's coastal location with the Great Ocean Highway running through the middle of it, small town atmosphere, extreme adjacency to a coastal monolith (tall bluff on the southern peninsula/Morro Rock with Mount Chiliad bearing visual resemblance), and a large national forest (Paleto Forest/Los Padres National Forest), and location relative to Los Santos bear similarity to the town of Morro Bay, with elements of Big Sur and Cambria, in the Central Coast region. However, Paleto Bay contains other elements of inland southern Californian towns such as Gorman and Somis. Notable residents *Bill Binder *Donna *GTA Online Protagonist (determinant) *Roy Buckley Roads and streets *Cascabel Avenue *Duluoz Avenue *Great Ocean Highway *Paleto Boulevard *Procopio Drive *Procopio Promenade *Pyrite Avenue Purchasable properties Grand Theft Auto V *The Hen House Grand Theft Auto Online *0232 Paleto Boulevard *4401 Procopio Drive *4584 Procopio Drive Places of interest *Paleto Bay Fire Station *Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office *Paleto Bay Training Grounds *Red's Machine Supplies *St. Brigid Baptist Church *The Bay Care Center Businesses *Ammu-Nation *Bay Hardware *Bay Side Drugs *Beeker's Garage *Belinda Mays Beauty Salon *Blaine County Depot *Blaine County Savings Bank *Clucking Bell Farms *Del Vecchio Liquor *Discount Store *Donkey Punch Family Farm *Don's Country Store *Dream View Motel *Famous Hamburgers *Golden Buns Bakery *Helmut's European Autos *Herr Kutz Barber *Jetsam *J's Bonds *Mojito Inn *Morris & Sons Feed and Supplies *No Marks Cleaners *Paleto Bay Financial Services Inc. *Paleto Pets *Paleto Tattoo *Peckerwood *Pop's Pills *Post OP *Ray's Electronics *RON *Sally's Surf Shop *South Seas Apartments *The Bay Bar *The Chrome Dome Burgerfahrzeug Repairs *The Hen House *Willie's Supermarket *Wilson Hatcheries *Xero Gallery Map PaletoMap-GTAV.jpg|Paleto Bay and surrounding areas on the map. Satellite-PaletoBay-GTAV.png|Satellite view of Paleto Bay. General Paleto Aerial.jpg|Aerial view of Paleto Bay. Paleto Chilliad.jpg|Another aerial view of Paleto Bay with Mount Chiliad in the background. PaletoPostcard-GTAV.jpg|A postcard featured in the Grand Theft Auto V digital manual (note the Los Santos County seal). ajmpaletobaydowntown1.jpg|Duluoz Avenue. Ajmpaletobaydowntown2.jpg|Paleto Boulevard. Paleto 3.jpg|Trevor Philips walking down Paleto Boulevard in Paleto Bay. Paleto 5.jpg|Franklin Clinton parachuting down towards Paleto Bay. Paleto-Bay-wellcomes-youl-etrero-GTAV-.jpg|A sign welcoming people to Paleto Bay. CluckingBellFarms-GTAV.png|The sign at the entrance of Clucking Bell Farms. Against The Grain GTAO.jpg|A grain farm at the northern end of Paleto Bay. 0_0000002.jpg|Procopio Beach. 0_02.jpg|Mount Chiliad from Paleto Cove. Rallye-De-Paleto.png|Rallye De Paleto 1979 logo as seen on the Fagaloa.|link=http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Fagaloa Trivia *''Paleto'' is a Spanish slang word for redneck. *According to Trevor Philips, it takes about four hours to drive from Los Santos to Paleto Bay. This is an accurate assumption, as it takes less than 8 minutes in real time to drive that distance. *Although the town's population is unknown, there is a slight clue on the welcome sign near Donkey Punch Family Farm. A bullet hole covers some of the numbers. The legible numbers are 4,?''06. * Many of the businesses in the town appear to be run down and permanently closed. See also * Angel Pine - ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent to Paleto Bay. de:Paleto_Bay es:Paleto_Bay fr:Paleto_Bay hu:Paleto_Bay pl:Paleto_Bay pt:Paleto_Bay ru:Палето-Бэй Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Towns in GTA V